


(Almost) Round Ten

by JustAGirl24



Series: Seven Rounds [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Coitus Interruptus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, it doesn't go perfectly <i>every</i> time.</p><p>JB attempt car sex. (The key word here is 'attempt.') Not quite PWP, but it's in the neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Almost) Round Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downlookingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/gifts), [radiofreeamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiofreeamy/gifts).



> Based on a true story. Gifted to downlookingup and radiofreeamy because I was telling them this story, and they sort of ~~made me~~ encouraged me to write a JB fic about it. To be clear, this did not happen to me. It was a friend. In fact, it wasn't even my friend, it was a friend of a friend's cousin.

Car sex had to be the worst idea ever.

But Jaime was so convincing, his eyes gleaming with promise, and his hand was so very distracting as he traced small circles on her inner thigh…

Brienne finally caved. He was right, it was 11 o’clock at night, and she was taking the back roads as she drove them to Casterly Rock. They hadn’t seen another car for the past half an hour. Who would ever know?

Pushing away the niggling voice in the back of her head that _insisted_ they were going to get caught, Brienne finally agreed to pull her little economy car onto the shoulder. She carefully turned on her emergency lights— _just in case,_ she didn’t want another driver to hit her vehicle in the dark!—and looked over at Jaime. His ridiculously handsome face was lit by the faint green glow of her dashboard, an amused smile crinkling his eyes.

“You realize turning on the emergency lights will make someone think we’re having an _emergency,_ don’t you?”

Brienne narrowed her eyes at his mocking tone, and _gods,_ her face had been red since she’d finally agreed to this. But Jaime’s fingers were still circling on her thigh, and he was biting into that grin… “Shut up,” she scowled, flushing even further.

“Do you want to get in the back seat?” Jaime asked, amusement and arousal clear in his voice.

Brienne panicked at the idea. _“No!”_ she exclaimed. “What if someone stops? What if the _police_ find us? If we’re in the back seat, they’ll know exactly what we were doing!” Jaime seemed to be swallowing back his laughter, and scenario after scenario spun through her head. Reason called, reminding her that if they were arrested, it would surely end up in the newspaper. _Oh gods,_ who would they call to bail them out? Tyrion? _Her father?_ Brienne thought she would absolutely _die_ if she had to call her father for something like this. They had a silent father/daughter agreement whereby neither of them admitted to anything even approaching a sex life, despite her father’s numerous girlfriends over the years, and the fact that she spent more nights at Jaime’s apartment than her own.

Jaime snorted, breaking through her worries. His eyes crinkled at the corners, his tongue running lewdly over his bottom lip. “You know we don’t _have_ to do this, Brienne.”

She paused. _Well._ Of course she knew she didn’t have to, but Jaime seemed so into the idea of it, and really, wasn’t she just being silly? She sighed, reaching for Jaime and sliding her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. His mouth pressed to hers, his tongue meeting hers eagerly. Brienne toed off her flip-flops before climbing over the cup holders and straddling his lap in the passenger seat. She ignored the painful press of her knees as they were wedged against the door and the console, instead concentrating on the way he felt between her thighs. The hard ridge of his cock pressed against the seam of her shorts as she shifted against him, a breathy moan filling the air as she broke their kiss. _Okay, maybe this could work…_ She pulled in a gasping breath as Jaime’s fumbling fingers finally unbuttoned her shorts, sliding inside her panties to stroke against her.

“We should take these off,” Jaime mumbled into her neck, plucking at the waistband of her shorts. _Yes,_ Brienne thought dimly, carefully bracing her feet on the floor and her back against the roof as he worked her shorts and underwear past her knees. Her own hands were busy, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his cock free. She shook one of her ankles free of her shorts, grasping him in her hand and straddling him again. His groan joined hers as she sank down on him, his hips bucking up to meet hers.

 _“Shit,_ Jaime!” Brienne cried out as the top of her head smacked into the roof. Jaime froze. She clutched her scalp, resting her forehead against his shoulder with a small moan. Gods, _why_ were they doing this in her tiny, cramped car again?

“Are you—okay?” Jaime whispered. She met his gaze, the look on his face equal parts horror and humor.

“Yeah,” Brienne mumbled. “Just—let me do the moving, okay?” Jaime nodded emphatically as she began rocking over him, his low groans filling her ears. His hands gripped her hips for a moment, then slid under her shirt to undo the clasp of her bra, shoving it up and out of the way. He palmed her breasts, her moans joining his as his calluses rasped over the tight, sensitive peaks. They both gasped when she slammed her hips hard against his, pausing for a moment before repeating the motion. _Oh, this could_ definitely _work…_

Brienne didn’t realize her eyes had slid shut, though, until the blackness behind her eyelids became tinged with red. _Stranger take me,_ she thought, as a pair of headlights grew closer and closer.

“Brienne, _what—”_ Brienne saw the moment Jaime realized the inside of her car was brighter than it had been. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, a touch of desperation in his voice. “They’ll drive right by, it’s _fine_.”

Truly, the gods must have been laughing at her, because as the headlights grew closer, a blinking turn signal joined them. The other vehicle—a white, high-end SUV, Brienne saw—came to a stop directly behind them, and Brienne was faced with the very real fact that she was naked from the waist down, and had no way of struggling into her discarded shorts quickly enough to prevent even the slightest bit of embarrassment.

 _“Shit shit shit!”_ she cried, scrambling to push herself off Jaime’s lap, maybe move back into the driver’s seat—but her hand caught on the handle, activating the light inside her car. Brienne froze, her mouth gaping open as she stared at the shadowy figure of the poor soul in the SUV who’d stopped to help them, who almost certainly was able to figure out the only reason a person in the front seat of a parked car would be facing the rear. Brienne opened the door just enough to close it again, the overhead light turning off. _“Oh. My. Gods,”_ she whispered, praying harder than she ever had in her life that the SUV would just _leave._ And maybe the gods had finished having their fun—within moments, she heard the crunch of gravel as the SUV backed up several feet, pulling back onto the road and speeding off into the dark.

And Jaime was _laughing._ Brienne was going to _kill him._ “Not funny,” she growled, shifting to find a more comfortable position for her knees—and that’s when she realized he was still hard.

 _“Seriously?”_ she said, surprised that she could even be surprised.

Jaime grinned and shrugged. “Can you blame me?” he murmured in her ear, his breath hot as strong teeth gently scraped over the lobe. “When you’re so damn tight? When your tits fill my hands so perfectly?”

Brienne shuddered, wavering. “Are you close?” she muttered.

 _“Gods,_ yes,” he said fervently, his cock twitching inside her. _Just a few more minutes,_ she thought. _He can make this up to me later. And he_ would _,_ she vowed. Brienne sighed, rolling her hips against him again.

“Good, that’s so good, Brienne,” Jaime crooned against her neck, gently thrusting up against her as she moved over him. She clenched around him hard, knowing it would pull him closer to the edge. She tried to relax and focus on him, but then—

 _“Godsfuckingdammit, Jaime!”_ Brienne shrieked, flashing blue and red lights appearing in the distance. _Had that SUV called the police?!_ Jaime made a whining sound, grabbing at empty air as she flung herself into the driver’s seat, scrabbling for her shorts and panties on the floor by his feet. “Oh _gods,”_ she groaned, trying to get dressed in the cramped space, “we are too fucking old to be arrested for having sex in public!” She was desperately trying to get her shorts zipped, the sirens growing louder in her ears, the flashing lights and adrenaline pumping through her system making her hands shake. She chanced a glance at Jaime, who finally seemed to understand what was happening.

“Well _shit,”_ he breathed, craning his neck to look behind them at the approaching police car. He ran a hand through his hair. “Okay.” Jaime used his take-charge voice and grasped her hands tightly. “We’re just gonna tell them that—”

But what, exactly, they were going to tell the police, she never found out. Because suddenly, the flashing red and blue lights were _in front_ of her vehicle, speeding down the road and out of sight. Brienne stared, hardly believing the reprieve, halfway thinking the police car was going to turn around and come back for them. She began searching for her flip-flops, only to feel Jaime’s hand grasping her arm gently. She lifted her head to look at him, finding him smiling at her hopefully.

 _“No way in the seven hells,”_ she uttered vehemently. She glanced down at his lap, his cock—now only half-hard—still outside of his jeans, and shook her head.

“Ah, well,” Jaime said, sounding mournful and amused all at once. “After two interruptions, I don’t think R’hllor himself could bring that erection back from the dead.” She heard the telltale sound of his zipper, and her fingers finally closed around her other flip-flop, sliding her feet back into them and turning the key in the ignition as she turned off the emergency lights.

“You _will_ make this up to me,” she hissed, pulling back onto the roadway. _Only Jaime._

“You know, none of this would have happened if you’d just left those emergency lights off,” Jaime said casually. If looks could kill, Jaime would be a dead man. But then he surprised her, grabbing her left hand where it wrapped around the steering wheel, playing with the sapphire ring there. “I’m so lucky you love me,” he murmured. From the corner of her eye, she saw the soft smile on his face, nearly blinding in its sincerity.

“You are,” she agreed, refusing to let her gaze leave the road. Brienne paused. “And I’m lucky you love me.” He laced their fingers together, giving hers a small squeeze.

Twenty minutes later, they were winding their way up the long drive to Jaime’s father’s home, where a familiar-looking white SUV was parked. The license plate read TTS N WNE.

“Oh my _gods,”_ Brienne whispered. “You are _so_ going to be making this up to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have the best betas ever! Thanks ikkiM and downlookingup for giving this a looky-loo and fixing all my sleep-deprived mistakes. :)


End file.
